


personal values

by Meatball42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Dreams, Friendship/Love, Gen, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The trio thinks about money and the future.





	personal values

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runeofluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeofluna/gifts).



Ron grew up with very little money. Growing up, he imagined being rich was the best thing in the world. Never being hungry, always having new clothes and toys, going on holiday every year. Everything he didn’t have, everything he wanted, came down to that one lack. His dream was to one day be famous, maybe, accomplished, maybe, but definitely, absolutely, well-off. 

Hermione grew up comfortably. Her understanding of poverty and wealth came from the newspapers she read diligently. It didn’t feel personal until she made friends and saw how money or lack thereof had affected their lives. Her dream of changing the world through well-researched policy didn’t change, but grew rightfully more complex.

Harry grew up in a house with more than enough money, and very little love. For him, at least. Harry grew up knowing that he was worth less than the food he ate and the space he took up. When he suddenly came into money, he found he could buy himself new clothes and treats for the first time, but nothing more. Harry’s dream was to be loved, and Ron and Hermione taught him that he was worth more than all the Galleons in the world.


End file.
